The Thief, The Hitter, and The Plant
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: What if Parker figured out the plant was sent by Eliot, not Hardison? From The Lonely Hearts Job in season 4. Turned into a full story.
1. The Plant and The Hitter

**This is my first Leverage fanfic, since I love this show so much, especially Eliot and Parker, I wanted to try my hand in this.**

**I always wondered what would happen if Parker knew that Hardison didn't send the flower (I believe in the Lonely Hearts Job, not sure right off), but everyone's favorite hitter, so I decided to write this one-shot. I don't know if anyone has written anything about this particular story, since I'm new to this particular fandom. If so, I mean no disrespect, and no copyright infringement.**

**I hope you all enjoy this one-shot, and please remember to review at the end.**

* * *

"Oh, look it eats flies." Parker told Hardison, with amusement, holding out the card describing the plant. She was never one for receiving flowers, but this one fit her perfectly. She looked over to the white roses Sophie had received at the same time, and smiled. Nate must have persuaded Hardison to do this, but it was thoughtful gesture, especially since Hardison picked out the right plant for her.

She smiled at Hardison as she picked up the plant and looked at it closely. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Hardison drew a quick breath at the action.

"Thank you, Hardison." She replied, in a quiet tone. She looked at him closely, and her smile faltered as she noticed his confused and bewildered look. "You did send these didn't you, Hardison?" She asked in a whisper, watching him carefully.

Hardison bowed his head. He opened and closed his mouth in an attempt to answer her, but his voice wouldn't cooperate.

"Hardison, you did send this plant, didn't you?" She demanded, her voice getting edgy.

Hardison then began to fiddle with the glass in front of him, and she realized that he didn't send it.

_But who did?_ She thought, looking around them. It couldn't have been Nate. He looked just as bewildered as Hardison. She then looked over to where the hitter was sitting, and found he had left.

Giving a hard glance to Hardison, she stood, and picked her up plant.

"Where are you going, Parker?" Sophie asked, moving her eyes away from Nate.

Parker stopped beside Sophie, and motioned to her plant. "I'm going to give it some water." She replied, looking down at it fondly.

Sophie nodded, and turned her attention back to Nate. Hardison stood up, and followed Parker out the room.

"Where are you really going, Parker?" He asked stopping her once they got out of sight.

Parker turned to him, and sighed. "I'm going to give my plant some water, and then thank the person who sent this to me." She replied, trying to remain calm.

"But I did send it, Parker." Hardison replied, motioning to the plant.

"No, you didn't, Hardison. Eliot did. You just want to take the credit, and now I'm going to thank him." Parker stated, firmly and continued onward to find the hitter, leaving Hardison standing in the hall with a hurt expression on his face.

_How could I have been so stupid?_ He thought miserably, turning and walked out the door.

Parker went up to the roof, where Eliot went sometimes to cool his anger and frustration. She stepped onto the roof, and found Eliot where she thought he would be.

His long hair was pulled back in a small ponytail, and he had changed out of his jeans and button down shirt, to a tank and jogging pants. He was punching an old punching bag at the center of the roof, sweat dripping down his long hair. Parker drew her breath at the beauty of it.

"What are you doing here, Parker?" He asked panting. He stopped and turned to her, and ran his gloved hands through his sweaty hair.

Parker bowed her head and lowered her plant to the ground. She straightened up and walked closer to him.

"I came to thank you." She whispered, shyly clasping her hands nervously together.

Eliot tilted his head, and picked up a towel he had laid on the small table a few feet away from the bag.

"What for?" He asked, wiping his face with the towel.

Parker motioned to the plant behind her. "You sent me the plant." She stated, with a smile.

Eliot shook his head. "No, I didn't. Hardison must have." He replied, dropping the towel and turning back to the punching bag.

Parker shook her head. "Hardison didn't send it. I know you did." She stated, matter-of-factly, crossing her arms.

"Now, why would I do that?" He asked, turning back to the back, and lifting his hands in fists and began punching the bag, furiously.

"I don't know," She answered with a shrug. "Because you're nice." She finished, with a smile.

Eliot delivered a few punches with his left and then his right, before stopping and turning to face her again.

"I'm not nice, Parker." He whispered, turning back to the bag, and laying in a few punches.

"Yes, you are nice, Eliot." She returned, stepping closer to him. "Will you just admit that you sent them?" She asked, with a plead in her voice.

Eliot stopped in mid punch and grabbed the bag with a defeated sigh. "Alright," He replied, turning his head to look at her. "I sent the plant to you and the roses to Sophie. Are you happy?" He asked, stepping back, and began to take the gloves off his hands.

Parker nodded, and then closed her eyes for a second before asking the next question. "Why did you send them?" She asked innocently, hoping he had the answer she was looking for.

Eliot picked up a bottle of water, and took a sip before answering her as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Every woman deserves to get flowers once in a while, and I knew Hardison and Nate would never do that, so I did it for them." He answered, looking away and out into the open space surrounding them.

Parker continued to close the distance, a little wary of what would happen if she got too close. "How did you know, I'm not a rose person?" She whispered, looking at his face shyly.

"Because I know you, Parker, I know you don't like regular woman stuff. You hate shopping, unless it's jewelry or priceless artifacts. You hate anything that doesn't have a practical use. That plant has a purpose; I just thought you would love it." He replied, pointing to the plant sitting in the dimming light of the sun.

Parker nodded, and closed her eyes. She turned and walked over to the edge of the roof. Eliot watched her, and set the bottle down before joining her at the edge.

"How did you know?" He asked, glancing at her before looking where she was looking.

Parker sighed. "Hardison would have sent me roses or some dinky little flower, and Nate would have never done that. You were the only one who would send it, and know what I would like." She replied, bowing her head.

"How can I be so stupid?" She whispered, closing her eyes, and feeling the tears form behind her closed lids.

Eliot turned to her, curiously. "What are you talking about?" He asked, gruffly, eyeing her carefully.

"I thought Hardison cared." She whispered with defeat.

"He does care, Parker. I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way he is with you. He cares for you deeply."

"What about you?" She asked, lifting her head and looking into his eyes.

Eliot gazed into her eyes. "What about me?" He asked, eyes never deviating from hers.

"Do you care for me?" She asked, with a faint light of hope in her eyes.

Eliot swallowed as he turned away from her. He wasn't sure if he should answer. He loved Hardison like a brother, and he didn't want to hurt him. He also didn't want to hurt Parker. He cared for more than he wanted too. How could he tell her?

"Eliot," She whispered, watching his back tense up at the sound of his name on her lips. She walked forward, and thought back to what Sophie had told her at one time. She shook off what Sophie had said, about playing hard to get, she didn't need that advice, not with Eliot.

"Eliot," She replied once again, and raised her hand, hesitantly, to his back. "Do you care for me?"

"More than I should." He answered after a moment, but kept his back to her.

"What does that mean?" She asked, unsure of what he meant.

He threw his head back, and then turned to face her, his eyes soft and narrow. "It means I care about a lot, Parker. More than a friend and more than a sister." He answered with a throw of his hands.

Parker took a deep breath, before answering him. "Is that the real reason you sent the plant?" She asked, with a teary voice.

Eliot sighed as he nodded. "It is." He answered, with a tight voice.

Parker inhaled deeply, and stepped away from him. She walked over to the plant, and gently picked it up. Walking back over to him, she lifted it to his face.

"Thank you, Eliot." She whispered with a sad smile. "It's perfect." She added, and leaned forward as she moved the plant to the side. Gently she placed her lips to his, and smiled as he responded. As she pulled back, she sighed as her eyes opened to look into his stunned ones.

"For the record, I care about you a lot too." She stated, with a shy smile.

With those words echoing in his mind, Parker turned and left the roof with her precious plant. When asked what had taken her so long to water that plant, and why she was suddenly so happy, Parker just shrugged and said she was overwhelmed at being cared for.

The only one who knew the true reason for her happiness was the smiling hitter, who entered the room an hour later.

All because of a plant, the thief and the hitter found true happiness in the possible future, and the rest of the team had yet to figure it out.

* * *

**I didn't mean to make Hardison to be a pain in this, I love Hardison, but I don't like him with Parker. I prefer Parker with Eliot, personally, but everyone has their own opinions on this matter.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think. If this is well received, I may write more stories in this area. Let me know!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. The Bunny and The Hitter

**Hello my fellow Leverage fans! First off, I was amazed and thrilled so many of you liked this story! Since it was so well recieved I decided to continue this story. A few wanted me to write their first date and so on, so I am.**

**I hope I stayed true to Eliot and Parker in this chapter. I was kinda iffy on it, but I hope you enjoy it. (I wrote this while watching a few episodes of Leverage!)**

**Anyway, remember to please review at the end!**

* * *

Parker arrived at her home, for the moment another warehouse, and gently carried her little plant to a small table and set it down in the center. She sighed with a smile at the thought of the man who sent her this precious plant. She moved to sit on her bed, and reached over to grab the bunny pressed up against the pillow. She wrapped her arms tightly around it, and once again sighed as she sat down.

"That's new." A deep voice replied from behind her.

Parker stood up quickly and turned to face the intruder. She smiled, and let out a giggle as she gently dropped bunny on the bed and ran to him with arms stretched out wide. When she reached him, she leaped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Eliot grunted as he captured her weight in his arms, and wrapped his left arm tightly around her waist.

"Whoa, Parker." He stated as he held her tight.

She stayed in his arms for a minute and then jumped down to look at him. Her arms remained wrapped around his neck as she gazed into his pale green eyes.

"How did you find me?" She whispered, tilting her head curiously.

Eliot narrowed his eyes, and gave her a smirk. "I found you before, Parker." He replied, with a quiet laugh.

"Okay, next question, what are you doing here?" She asked him shaking off his answer for now, and moved her hands to his chest, but her eyes never left his.

"I think you know, Parker." He replied quirking a brow slightly.

"I've already thanked you for the plant. What more do you want?" She asked with a shy smile.

Eliot sighed, and backed away from her. He raised his right hand and ran it through his long hair. He turned away, and walked to the small plant on the newly acquired table.

Parker watched as he reached out and gently touched the plant for a second before she made her move.

"Eliot, what's the matter?" She asked, stepping over to her bed, again not wanting to get too close.

Eliot let out a breathy sigh, and turned to find her sitting on her bed, holding her bunny in her hands lightly, but looking at him.

"I've never been allowed to care for anyone nor have I ever wanted to." He walked over and sat down beside her on the bed before he continued. "I didn't want to care about anyone because, in my line of work, I didn't want to endanger them."

"Why are you telling me this?" Parker asked, eyeing him carefully, continuing to play with the bunny.

"I want you to understand something." He answered looking straight ahead and then turning his head to look at her. "I've never cared about anyone before, except my family." He whispered the last two words in pain. "When I joined this team, I made a vow to protect all of you, to be the hitter. I never planned on caring for ya'll, especially you, Parker." He stated with a small smile. "When I told you that I cared for you, this afternoon, I meant it. I care for you, a lot." He replied with a deep swallow and a nervous voice.

"I want ask you." He drifted off, looking down at his hands, not wanting to look at her.

"What, Eliot?" She asked, leaning on him with a small hint of playfulness.

"Wo…would you…" He began nervously, avoiding any kind of eye contact by keeping his eyes downcast. "Would you like to, um… go out with me?" He finished with a slight blush on his cheek.

"Go out? Like on a date or as friends?" Parker asked, unsure about what he was asking.

"On a date, Parker." Eliot stated gruffly, with slight irritation, but Parker saw a teasing in his eyes.

Parker blushed, and dipped her head. She looked at her bunny with newfound fascination, and then felt Eliot watching her. She looked up and found her feelings were right. He was staring at her; he was staring softly at her, causing shivers through her body.

"I would like that very much." She whispered in a low shy voice with a blush on her cheeks.

Eliot let out a small chuckle before nodding. Parker gave a small laugh in return and leaped into his arms, pushing them both on the bed.

"Dammit Parker." Eliot grunted as his head hit the mattress with Parker on top of him.

Parker giggled and moved her head throwing her hair to the left side and smiled down at him as she propped herself on her left elbow. Using her right hand, she moved his hair from his face. Eliot moved his head slightly to his left and eyed her carefully.

Parker blushed at the look on his face. "Does this mean we are a couple? Isn't that what they say?" She asked, unknowingly playing with his sprawled out hair.

Eliot smiled, and moved his left hand to her face, and gently moved a stray of hair away from her face. "If you want to be." He whispered gruffly.

Parker shuddered with excitement and nodded. "I want to be." She replied with a small giggle and blush.

Eliot let out a throaty laugh, and brushed her face. "Come here." He whispered in a low sultry voice.

Parker smiled and melted as she lowered her head to his. "Or what?" She whispered, only an inch from his lips.

Eliot growled, and flipped them over, with him on top. The bunny, which Parker had dropped on the bed when she had leaped on Eliot, ended up underneath Parker. She frowned as she felt the bunny underneath her.

"Oh," She whimpered, moving just a little bit.

"What is it, Parker?" Eliot growled, looking at her with desire in his narrowed eyes.

"I'm squishing my bunny." She frowned, sticking her lower lip out, and moving a little bit more, trying to get the bunny from underneath.

Eliot growled and reached underneath her and grabbed the bunny. He pulled it out, and shook it in front of her face, and raised his brows. "This is what you were frowning about?" He replied with a chuckle, and a glare.

Parker picked up on the teasing, mainly because she knew Eliot would never hurt her, and smiled. "Yes, now give him to me." She replied, trying to snatch her bunny from Eliot's hand.

Eliot moved the bunny out of her reach, and smiled as she squirmed to reach her bunny. Eliot began to laugh at her antics, and continued to pin her down as she reached. His laughter was contagious, and pretty soon she was laughing.

"Please give me my bunny, Eliot." She replied through her laughter.

Eliot let out a throaty laugh and shook his head. "I don't think so." He replied, holding the bunny further away.

Parker stopped squirming and captured his eyes; her laughter died down. Eliot stopped moving and held her eyes. For a moment, time seemed to stand still as they held each other's eyes. At least, that was what Eliot thought, until he let his guard down enough for Parker to grab her bunny.

"That's just wrong." Eliot growled out, as Parker clutched her bunny close.

Parker shook her head, and giggled. "No, it's not wrong." She laughed and caught his eyes once again. "You didn't answer my question." She whispered, with quirk of her brow, and gently laid her bunny beside her.

Eliot tilted his head and smirked. "Do you really want to know, Parker?" He replied, softly.

Parker nodded and lifted her right hand to his face and her left to his long soft hair. "I want to know." She whispered, stroking his face and hair.

Eliot smiled, and lowered his head. "Are you sure, because if I tell you there is no going back." He whispered, huskily and his eyes filled with tenderness.

Parker smiled, and nodded. "I'm sure, Eliot." She whispered, pulling his head down to hers.

Eliot stopped and pulled up a fraction. "What about Hardison?" He asked, stroking her face with his right hand.

Parker softened. "Hardison is like my brother. I only want you, Eliot." She whispered, bashfully.

"You have me, Parker. You have me." He whispered back, and lowered his head, and finally placed his lips on hers.

It started off a slow sensuous kiss, but very quickly developed into a passion that had been building up for the past three years. Eliot's hands roamed over Parker's body and slowly edged her shirt up her body.

Parker moaned as his fingers touched her skin. This action caused Eliot to delve deeper into her mouth. She moaned and felt his tongue roam around her mouth and she copied his action, by touching her tongue to his. Eliot moaned at her movement, and felt her hands reaching for the bottom of his Henley shirt.

He sat up and pulled his shirt off, to reveal a very handsome sexy well-toned body. Parker sat up and licked her lips. Crossing her arms, she reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her only in a lacy black bra.

Eliot pulled her back to his lips, and kissed her once and then moved down to her neck. Parker smiled as he kissed her neck, opening his mouth with each gentle, but passionate kiss.

"Would this be considered as a date?" She whispered, in a raspy desire filled tone.

Eliot pulled back, and looked at her with breathless tenderness. "If you want it to be, but we could stop before we go any further." He added with a low impassioned tone, gazing into her eyes.

Parker nodded, and reached up to stroke his sweat covered face. "I want you, Eliot." She whispered, but shook her head. "But I do want to wait."

"You're telling me this now." Eliot grumbled, but Parker saw respect in his eyes.

"You asked, Eliot." She stated with a small smile.

Eliot nodded, and ran his hands through his hair. "I know; it's just you are so damn beautiful, especially with your shirt off, and my control is not doing so hot." He replied, seductively.

Parker smiled, and ran her hands up and down his muscled chest. "You think it's easy for me when you look like a piece of art in front of me." She whispered with lust filled eyes.

Eliot leaned down and gently kissed her on her lips, but pulled back, respecting her decision to wait. "We better get out of here, before I forget I'm a gentleman." He replied, standing up and retrieving his shirt from the floor and slipping it back on.

Parker giggled and watched him as she put her shirt back on as well. It was nice to know she could turn a man on the way she did Eliot. She stood up and threw her arms around his neck.

"Where are going?" She asked, with a sly smile.

Eliot reached up with his left hand and gently stroked her hair, placing it behind her ear. "Where ever you want darling. Where ever you want." He whispered, with a smile and leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips.

Parker smiled, as his lips landed, and her hands went to his hair as he pulled back and peered into her eyes.

Parker sighed and sent a glance to the plant that had started this wonderful relationship.

"I know the perfect place." She whispered, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

With a sly look on her face, Parker grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the warehouse. Eliot smiling along the way.

* * *

**What did you think? Any good?**

**I know I mentioned Hardison in this chapter, because I didn't want them to just begin a relationship or go any further without getting him out of the way, sort of.**

**Again, I love Hardison, just not with Parker. No offense to Hardison/Parker fans. It's a matter of opinion, anyway.**

**I plan on a few more chapters so let me know what you would like to see in future chapters, and I will try to make it happen.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Date One

**Hello dear readers! I'm so sorry for taking forever to update this story. I had written or started writing this chapter a while ago, but never got around to transcribing it into the computer. ****I'm not too thrilled with certain aspects in this chapter, but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Please remember to review at the end. Again I tried to stay true to the characters, I hope I succeeded.**

* * *

Eliot drove Parker to the location she directed him to, and parked in a crowed parking lot. He looked around and smiled as he switched off the truck and turn to a gleeful Parker.

"A carnival? This is where you wanted to come?" He asked, quirking a brow.

Parker looked at him and nodded emphatically.

He chuckled and shook his head. _Of course she would._ He thought to himself.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her shoulders falling a hair in worry.

Eliot shook his head. "No darlin'. Everything is perfect." He whispered, lifting his right hand to stroke her face.

Parker sighed at the contact. "You're not mad?" She asked, worriedly.

Eliot leaned toward her and smiled. "Why would I be mad, when I told you to decide on where to go on our first date?" He asked, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

Parker shrugged and gave a weak smile.

Eliot closed the distance between them and brushed his lips lightly over hers.

Parker, in turn, brushed her right hand over his cheek and into his long hair.

Eliot pulled back, fighting his growing desire, and smiled when he looked into her returning, joyous face.

"Ready?" He asked, raising his brows.

Parker nodded and let out a giggle.

Dropping her hand from his hair, which she realized she loved having her fingers entangled in, she bounded out of the truck in one leap and waited for Eliot to join her.

With a childish glee, Parker looped her arm through Eliot's and together they entered the carnival.

Upon entering Eliot watched as Parker's eyes lit up at the attractions lined up everywhere they looked. He smiled and felt his chest fill with a warm sensation as he realized he loved seeing her like this, and it was because of him, or rather something he had done.

To the right of their position was a dart throwing game. Parker giggled and pulled Eliot towards the game. With a smile on her face, Parker took the darts from the man and, with a glance to Eliot, began throwing them. Having remembered Eliot's words, when they were on the Carnival job, Parker aimed high, and began busting the balloons. Eliot chuckled as she jumped up and down when she won. The man behind the booth held out two animals to be chosen, a brown bear and a colored pony.

Parker's eyes widened when she saw the pony, and started to take a step back. Eliot, who remembered her fear of horses, stepped forward and took the brown bear from the man with a smile. After handing Parker the bear, he gently steered her away, waiting for her to decide where she wanted to go next.

Parker snapped out of her trance and held the bear close. She leaned over and gave a gentle, but quick kiss on his left cheek.

"Thank you, Eliot." She whispered, leaning into him.

"Anytime, darlin'." He replied, wrapping his left arm around her shoulders.

They walked around a few minutes, before Parker stopped at the shooting range. She turned to Eliot, who started shaking his head.

Parker sighed. "I know you don't like guns, but this is just a toy, sort of." She replied, with pleading eyes. "Please, for me." She whispered, with a smile.

Eliot sighed and looked at the booth. Closing his eyes for a second, he stepped up to the guns.

Parker smiled as Eliot picked up a hand gun, similar to a berretta, and began to fire.

Parker watched as he fired the gun with precision, and found herself examining his amazing body. Immediately her mind flashed to this afternoon, when he nearly ravished her.

She felt her face becoming on fire, imagining what is would be like to have him completely hers. She wasn't too far gone in thoughts, because she heard some women beginning to talk about "that incredibly handsome and sexy man." HER ELIOT to be more accurate.

Parker fumed and glared at the women, who didn't see her until Eliot turned around and walked up to her, and held out his prize to her.

Parker glanced up at him, and then with a glance to the women, she reached up and planted her lips firmly on his, claiming her true prize.

She pulled back with a satisfied smile as the women dropped their shoulders and turned to walk away.

"What was that for?" He asked, slight desire lining his words.

Parker shrugged. "Just congratulating you." She replied, with another glance towards the retreating backs of the women.

Eliot followed her eyes, and smiled as he realized what Parker was looking at. "Jealous, Parker?" He asked, brushing his free hand against her cheek.

Parker glared at him, but closed her eyes as she nodded. "I don't like other women looking at you." She whispered, opening her eyes.

Eliot smiled softly. "You have nothing to worry about, Parker. You are the only woman that matters to me." He replied, brushing his lips softly and quickly over her.

Parker sighed, and then grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. "Let's some cotton candy." She replied, her previous mood disappearing like the wind.

Eliot smiled and shook his head in amusement as he let her lead him to the cotton candy station. After purchasing one large cotton candy cone, Parker wrapped her right arm through Eliot's left and they began to venture further into the carnival.

Parker smiled as she took a piece of cotton candy, which she was holding in her right hand, and jammed it in Eliot's face.

Eliot jerked his head as the candy hit his opened mouth. He frowned at the taste of the sugary pink candy and glared at Parker, who was grinning like a maniac at her accomplishment.

"Parker," He started in a growl.

Parker just shrugged and took another piece off and shoved it into his mouth. Eliot grunted, but didn't say a word for fear of her putting that awful stuff in his mouth again.

Parker giggled and leaned into him. She stopped when she saw something that made her eyes light up in that crazy way, which Eliot recognized all too well. Eliot closed his eyes and lowered his head, before feeling Parker pulling him along to the ride, which was, in layman's terms, a bungee jump.

"Parker, I don't think this is such a good idea." He replied, as they stopped at the ride.

"Come on, Eliot. It'll be fun." She stated, giving some tickets to the man, and then climbing up the stairs to the top.

It was a two person ride with two bungee cords, and Eliot felt a smile coming on his face as he watched Parker become his crazy Parker as she strapped on the harness, and then waited for him to do the same.

Once the harness was secure, Parker glanced at Eliot and gave him a five pounds crazy smile as she jumped off the edge. Eliot shook his head with a low chuckle as he heard her scream in delight as she freefell. Taking a deep breathe he followed soon after her, and felt a sense of freedom as he did so. He knew what it felt like to jump out of airplanes with a parachute; he had done a few jobs which entitled him to do such a job, and he always loved it, but this was a little different. No not a little different, a lot different.

He realized as he reached the end and then bounded back, that she was the only woman who mattered to him in the world, because if she wasn't he would not do this.

They went one more time, before they were pulled up, and then unharnessed. Once they were free, Parker bounded into Eliot's arms laughing.

"That was so much fun!" She laughed out, holding him tight.

Eliot grunted when she jumped in his arms, but wrapped them around her in a return hug. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Parker." He whispered, as she pulled back to grab the prizes they left on the landing.

Parker turned around and looped her arm through his as they descended the stairs.

"Can we go on one more ride before we leave?" Parker asked as they reached the bottom.

Eliot smiled and nodded. "Whatever you want, darling." He whispered, leaning down to her ear.

Parker smiled and again leaned on his shoulder.

"Which ride do you want to go on?" Eliot asked, glancing down at Parker's face.

Parker tilted her mouth up in thought, and then looked at him. "You decide." She stated, looking at him with a smile.

Eliot smiled back and gently led her to a ride, he imagined her on, since they entered the carnival, the ferris wheel.

Parker's smile brightened as they stepped up to the chairs on the ferris wheel, and sat down.

Parker snuggled into Eliot's embrace as the ride began to move backward.

They sat in silence as they went around three times, before the ride stopped with them at the top.

Parker sighed and sat up looking at the now, night sky. "This is beautiful." She whispered, watching the stars twinkle in the distance. "They look like diamonds. Flawless, perfect diamonds." She added, her eyes gleaming with joy.

Eliot glanced up at the sky and sighed. "You can see them so much better in the country." He replied with a smile.

Parker turned to him and smiled. "Can I see them sometime?" She asked in her childlike manner.

Eliot nodded. "I'll take you." He answered, gazing into her blue eyes.

Parker smiled and leaned forward. "Thank you, Eliot." She whispered, holding her prizes close.

"You're welcome, Parker." He returned with a smile, stroking her face gently with his right hand.

Parker leaned closer and Eliot caught a strange gleam in her eyes. "Can I climb down?" She asked, glancing down to the ground.

Eliot gave a stern look. "Parker," He scolded, but couldn't help the smirk on his lips.

Parker shrugged. "I was just checking." She stated with an innocent look on her face.

"Come here, darlin'." He whispered with a chuckle, as he wrapped his right hand around the back of her neck, closing the distance between them.

Parker smiled. "Oh, goody." She replied happily, as her lips landed on his.

There they sat in the ferris wheel chair, under the stars, their lips searching together.

Parker's tongue dived into Eliot's mouth, causing him groan at the contact. He returned the gesture, and smiled into her mouth when she melted into his arms, not realizing her prizes where being squished in-between them, and not really caring.

They were so wrapped up in each other; neither realized the ride had started, until they heard the young man clearing his throat, and a few oohs and aahs. Eliot lifted his head, and looked at the crowd surrounding them, glancing at Parker's glazed, hungry eyes, he smiled and handed the young man a twenty dollar bill.

"Another round." He stated, turning back to Parker with a sly smile. "I have a thank you to receive." He whispered as Parker giggled wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

The last coherent thought Parker had as the ride start again was this was the best date ever, and with the most gorgeous and kindest man she had ever known. Not to mention, her best friend.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I will do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. If you have anything you wish to see in future chapters, other dates and so forth, please do not hesitate to let me know. I take requests.**

**As of right now I intend for this story to explore their dates, in-between their cons, and while they are on the job. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story, but that is the start.**

**I hope you will stick with me through this. THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED THIS STORY! You are great!**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Safe in the Hitter's Arms

**Sorry for the long wait on this story, but I got a little stuck, and a little sidetracked with different stories, and life. I hope you can forgive me.**

**I know this chapter is short, but I will do my best to make it up to you in the next chapter. Also, this is not the best chapter I have written, but I still hope you will enjoy it!**

**Anyway, I thank all of you who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! You guys have kept me going more than you will ever know!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

Eliot stopped outside of her warehouse, and turned the engine off. Parker sighed as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Well, we're here." Eliot remarked his voice soft.

Parker nodded, and bit her lip.

Tonight was the best time she had ever had in her life, besides jumping off skyscrapers and stealing, but tonight, to be with him was more than she ever could imagine. She didn't want it to end. She never wanted it to end.

She lowered her head, and stared at her hands. She refused to look up at his face, because of the strange feelings stirring inside her veins, running through her body.

"Parker" Eliot called out softly. He knew something was bothering her, and he wanted to know what it was. Despite the fact that, tonight was the best time he ever had, and he suspected she felt the same, he knew the happy woman, who talked him into a bungee jump, and made out with on the Ferris wheel, was now a quiet little girl.

"Parker." He called out again.

Parker suddenly turned in the seat, after unsnapping her seat belt, and threw herself into his arms. She didn't care about the restrictions between them; all she wanted was his arms around her, never letting her go.

Eliot wrapped his arms around her gently, and held her as her face nuzzled against his throat. He didn't need to ask what was wrong. He knew she would tell him, but the air was beginning to fill with questions and tension, and Eliot wanted those answers before he did something he would probably regret.

"I don't want this to end." She whispered, in a low frightened tone.

Eliot closed his eyes, and sighed. "I don't either, darling." He whispered back, his left hand running through her hair.

Parker turned her head, and laid it on his shoulder. "I feel safe with you." She replied, softly.

Eliot felt his heart triple in beats from those five little words. No, they weren't little. They were enormous. All of the things he had done in his life, his past, he never once thought of making anyone fell safe. Sure he kept the team safe, that was his job, but he never had anyone tell him they felt safe with him, it was always the opposite. He scared them, but not Parker.

"I don't want this feeling to end, Eliot." She continued, as if nothing had changed. She held him tighter, though it wasn't much tighter, due to restrictions, and sighed. "Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked, softly.

Eliot's arms tightened at the thought of her in his bed or whatever bed. He was brought up a gentleman, though at times he didn't act like it with some women, but Parker was different. She needed to be shown the good in some men.

"Why?" He asked his voice soft in a whisper.

Parker pulled back and looked up in his eyes. "You don't want me too." She replied, in a form of a statement, but Eliot read between the lines. She was asking.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she jumped out of the truck so fast, he blinked to see where she was heading.

He shook his head, as he followed her to the warehouse, and ran to catch the door before it closed.

"Parker!" He shouted as he watched her disappear in the darkness. He ran to the center of the room, and his eyes began to search the darkness. "Parker!" He shouted again, though he knew it was waste less. She didn't want to be found.

He closed his eyes, and ran his right hand through his hair. "Parker, I didn't mean what I said." He replied with a hint of frustration. "I do want you too, but…" He trailed off. He didn't know what to say to her, and he felt a little stupid talking to the darkness, even though she was in there, somewhere.

He shook his head, and started to walk away, thinking she was still mad at him. The perfect first date had just turned into a disaster, and it was his fault.

Parker watched in silence up in the rafters, as he started towards the door. She closed her eyes at the pain, and shook her head. He made her feel safe, and wanted. She was the one who ran. She was the one who ruined a perfect night with her little insecurity. No one had ever really wanted her. In her whole life, no one ever took the time to listen to her to hold her. Eliot did. He always did, even at times when he called her crazy. He still listened, and sent a smile her way with whatever crazy thing she said.

Yes, she was the one who ran. Parker sighed, and began to climb down. With a swiftness of a cat, she moved in front of Eliot, and stopped him before he reached the door.

"I was the one who ran." She stated simply, as he stopped to look at her in the dimness of the lights.

Eliot nodded, but didn't say a word.

Parker nodded, and waited for him to make a move or say something.

"Do you still want to stay with me?" Eliot asked, simply.

Parker nodded with a small smile.

Eliot nodded, and lowered his head. "I'll wait for you in the truck." He replied.

She stepped toward him. "I just need you, Eliot." She stated with a grasp of his hand.

Eliot pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms around her. "And I need you, Parker." He whispered in her hair.

She wasn't sure what he meant, but she liked those words nonetheless. No one ever needed her, except to steal something or what have you. She smiled as the warm feeling returned to her veins, and she knew this was where she needed to be.

That night after Eliot let Parker borrow a shirt, and a pair of jogging pants with a drawstring, they climbed into his full sized bed.

Parker turned on her left side, and snuggled deeper into Eliot's side. With his right arm around her, securing her to him, Eliot smiled into the darkness. He placed his cheek on her blonde head, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Parker smiled as she snaked her right arm around his rib-shirt covered abdomen. She had never felt so safe in her life. This was a new feeling, and she loved it.

She was safe. Safe in the hitter's arms, and it was perfect.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**For those reading my other story in this fandom, Girls Ride Horses Too, I plan on having the next chapter up today, finally! Watch out for it!**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Morning Discussion and New Mission

**I know, it seems forever since I updated, but I got caught in other things. I apologize immensely.**

**I want you to know that I had a little difficulty with this chapter, especially the end. I hope you will enjoy it anyway.**

**Please remember to review at the end. ;)**

* * *

The morning sun lit the once darkened space of Eliot's room, and shined in Parker's unopened eyes. She moaned lightly as she snuggled against her pillow, and smiled as she felt the, said pillow, clutch her tighter.

Slowly she opened her eyes, and looked up to see her head, lying across Eliot's chest and his right arm protectively over her, holding her to him. She smiled at the gesture, and nuzzled her face against his rib shirt covered chest.

Eliot opened his eyes, and glanced down at the blonde in his arms. He couldn't help the smile appearing on his face at the thought of how she had spent the entire night in his arms. No, they never did make love, but the feeling of her in his arms, stirred him in ways he never thought were imaginable again.

"Good morning, Parker." He whispered, as he lifted his left hand, and gently ran his fingers across her face, pushing the blonde hair, which was askew on her face.

Parker groaned, but smiled as she, finally lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Good morning." She returned, leaning up to give him a kiss on the lips.

Eliot smiled as she pulled back, and caressed her face. "I could get used to this kind of wake-up." He muttered, looking into her eyes.

Parker couldn't help the blush on her cheeks at his words, and lowered her eyes. Confusion began to mix on her face, and Eliot frowned.

"What's the matter?" He asked, watching as she sat up, pulling herself out of his embrace.

Parker shrugged, and looking down at her hands.

"Parker." Eliot replied, sitting up to try to look into her eyes.

She moved her head to the side to avoid his gaze, until he placed a finger underneath her chin, and turned her face to him.

"Parker." He said, softly.

Parker sighed, and bowed her head. "What do we do now?" She asked, fiddling with the drawstring of her pants.

"What do you mean?" He asked, lowering his eyes to look at her.

Parker huffed. "What do we do about the team? How do we tell them?" She asked, in a slight aggravated tone.

Eliot smirked, and lifted her face once more to look into her eyes.

"We don't have to tell them anything, Parker." Eliot answered, stroking her chin softly. "It's none of their business." He added, with a smile.

Parker relaxed as his words sunk in, but worry still showed on her face. "Hardison probably told them." She whispered, lowering her eyes.

"Why would he tell them?" Eliot asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Parker sighed. "Because he knew that you were the one who gave me the plant, and he knows how I feel about you." She whispered, looking up at him.

Eliot sighed. "Well, if he does tell the others, we'll just take it one day at a time." He returned, with a smile.

Parker lifted her hand to his face. "What if they don't approve?" She asked, fear emanating in her eyes.

He smiled. "Then we'll ignore them." He stated, firmly.

Parker sighed, and quickly left the bed, and groaned as she turned to face him. "But what if they don't want us to be together?" She asked, her fear coming off her in waves.

Eliot stood up, and walked over to her. Grasping her face in his hands, he looked into her eyes. "If they don't, would you listen to them?" He asked, gently, but firmly.

Parker shook her head. "No, I won't." She stated, firmly.

Eliot let the breath he held as he waited for her answer, and smiled. "Then that's all we need." He whispered, moving his thumbs over her lower lips.

"I don't know how to do this, Eliot." She whispered, touching his chest softly. "I've never been in a relationship before, and I don't want to mess this up between us." She added, tears filling her eyes, making her looking like a child.

Eliot leaned forward, and softly placed his lips on her forehead. "Just be yourself, Parker, that's all I want, and you won't mess this up." He whispered, leaning his forehead on hers.

Parker sighed, as she calmed down. She knew her insecurities were getting the better of her, but she also knew that if she ever fell in any way, he would be there to catch her.

"Is this what love feels like?" She asked, innocently.

Eliot opened his eyes, and pulled back to look into her eyes. "What are you feeling, Parker?" He asked, searching her eyes.

Parker sighed. "That I want nothing more than to be by your side, and never leave." She answered, honestly. "It's more than a physical need." She continued, looking at her hands on his chest. "I need you more than I've ever needed anyone." She finished, biting her lip as she lifted her eyes to his.

Eliot smiled once more, and stroked her face softly. "I don't know if that's love, but it sounds like it." He remarked, tilting his head. "Because I feel the same way, Parker." He added, softly.

Parker smiled, and Eliot felt his chest clench at the sight of her face lighting up. With a cry of glee, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and held herself tightly against him.

Eliot chuckled at wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her tightly.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

Parker nodded, emphatically against his shoulder. "But I'm your kind of crazy." She whispered, pulling back, looked at him.

He silently laughed, and nodded. "Damn straight." He returned, as he captured her lips with his.

**~Later~**

Eliot had dropped Parker off at her place to change before they went to meet the rest of the team. He had wanted to stay and ride together, but Parker said if they wanted to wait to let the team know, then they needed to be less conspicuous. He started to tell her that Sophie would probably figure it out, and would support them, but he knew she was nervous of them finding out, so he didn't say a word.

He shook his head with a smile as he thought of her antics. God, he loved that crazy woman, even if they hadn't voiced the L word, directly, he was pretty sure he did love her. He wanted to wait, and see if she would feel the same way. He didn't want to be the only one in the feeling area. Sure, she told him that morning that she thought she loved him, but she wasn't sure, and he didn't want to obligate her.

He wanted to give her space. Like her, he didn't want to screw this up. Unlike with Aimee, he wanted it to work with Parker. She meant so much more than Aimee ever did, and he would be damned if he was going to let anyone screw that up.

He arrived at the tavern, and sighed as she came into view. He smiled as he pulled into the back alley, and stepped out of the car.

He grunted when he was greeted by arms, legs, and lips. Wrapping his arms around her body, he returned her kiss, and sighed when she pulled back.

With an enthusiastic smile, she hopped down, and grasped his hand in hers.

"What's with the greeting, Parker?" He asked, glancing at their hands.

Parker shrugged. "Isn't that how a girlfriend greets her boyfriend?" She asked, freely.

Eliot smirked and nodded. "Yeah, just not that enthusiastically." He answered, touching her face.

She frowned, slightly, and he shook his head. "I enjoyed your version, Parker. Don't ever change." He whispered, kissing her lightly, before stepping back.

Parker lit up, and let go of his hand as she walked towards the door. Eliot chuckled as she opened the door and entered, leaving it to almost close on him.

"Damn it, Parker." He ground out, causing her to turn slightly, and give him a wink.

He shook his head with a smile as he followed her up the stairs to the Nate's loft. He entered behind her and sighed as the crew was already there, well, Sophie was, Hardison and Nate must have been meeting a client.

Parker ran to the cupboard and fixed her a bowl of cereal. Eliot shook his head at her finding something to eat, when he had fixed her something before they had left his house.

Parker smiled at him as she took a bite of cereal.

"Seriously, don't you ever get full?" He asked, as he went past her, slightly bumping her to grab a cup of coffee.

Parker shook her head, and smiled as she swallowed the bite. "I can always eat cereal." She stated, glancing at him with a wink, causing him to chuckle.

Sophie, who had been playing on her phone for a brief time, caught wind of their little spat, and raised her brow.

"What's going on you two?" She asked, walking up to the counter.

Eliot and Parker glanced at each other than quickly looked back at her. "What?" They asked in unison.

Sophie smiled. "That." She replied, pointing at them. "You two are acting differently this morning. What's going on?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

Eliot shook his head, and sipped his coffee. Parker took another bite of cereal.

Sophie nodded. "Fine, keep your secrets, but I will find out what's going on. Sooner or later." She replied, moving to the chair at the digital board.

Parker glanced at Eliot. "How could she know?" She whispered, glancing at Sophie.

Eliot shrugged. "She probably just thinks she knows, Parker. Don't worry about it." He whispered, lowering his right hand.

Parker nodded, and set her cereal bowl down, and lowered her left hand to his right. Eliot watched as she physically eased as she intertwined their hands.

This was going to be a long day. He thought as he realized that Parker was going to have a hard time keeping away from him, and he from her.

Minutes later, Hardison came in, and announced he was calling the shots of the next mission.

Eliot groaned inwardly at the thought.

_No, this was going to be a long mission._ He added, in his mind.

He eased up, when he felt Parker place her hand on his leg. He glanced over at her, and gave a quick smile.

She always seemed to know exactly when and what he needed.

He was never going to let her go.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Now, I'm not going to go into detail about the mission, because we have all seen it. (The Gold Job) Unless you want me to write it. I'll leave it up to you. Mind you it will be slightly different, because of E/P established relationship, but if you want to see it, then I will gladly write it. It's up to you.**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
